


Escuridão para além do sol

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Crush
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: No entanto, apesar de todas as imperfeições, o pensamento dela atormentava-o.O pensamento dos seus olhos, escuros e anónimos, sempre dirigidos para o seu sol pessoal, frio, ilusório.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Escuridão para além do sol

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Escurid** **ão para além do sol**

**_1 – És a escuridão, sem trégua_ **

Nunca a teria definida bonita.

Sensual, talvez, mas duma sensualidade forçada.

Astuta, duma maneira inverosímil.

No entanto, apesar de todas as imperfeições, o pensamento dela atormentava-o.

O pensamento dos seus olhos, escuros e anónimos, sempre dirigidos para o seu sol pessoal, frio, ilusório.

Porque ele era o _melhor_ , enquanto Theo só era uma sombra que passava a errar pelos corredores da escola. Invisível e sem um som.

Mas ia vê-lo. Jurou a si mesmo que ia vê-lo, de alguma maneira.

Ia cegar aquele sol, com a sua pessoal escuridão.

E ia forçar os olhos de Pansy a render-se a essa escuridão sem saída.

**_2 – Há a escuridão, olha para ti_ **

Estava absorta.

Acontecia-lhe amiúde, ultimamente.

Absorta nos seus pensamentos, sempre com o mesmo sujeito, absorta a olhar o vazio na frente dela, na vana esperança que chegasse pessoa para preenche-lo.

E quando podia, roubava olhares à sua cara, a ficar quase cegada.

Fez uma careta.

A mania, a obsessão. Tê-lo à mão, e saber que nunca ia ser seu.

Sentiu um arrepio na base do pescoço, e virou-se, a captar de passagem dos olhos negros como o carvão que a olhavam.

Como ela olhava para ele.

Desviou o olhar, de repente confusa.

Não. Só havia um sol, inatingível, glacial. E ela continuava a olha-lo.

A chegar-se.

**_3 – A escuridão, muito perto_ **

Estavam muito perto, e sabia-o.

Tão perto que quase parecia-lhe de poder ouvir o nome _dele_ gritado dentro da sua cabeça, escrito em todos os seus pensamentos.

Tão perto que a esticar uma mão poderia tê-la tocado, mas tinha a sensação de que só tocar a sua pele ia transforma-lo em pedra.

Rangeu os dentes, com raiva.

Queria tê-la, mais que tudo. Nem sequer podia explica-lo, porque talvez só era o sabor do inatingível que atraia os seus sentidos para ela.

Tão perto. E tão terrivelmente distantes.

Só esperava que Draco afastasse-se, para sempre. Após, ela finalmente ia _vê-lo_.

**_4 – A escuridão, dentro da escuridão_ **

Estava tão perto dela, sentia-o.

Acariciava-lhe preguiçosamente um braço, a apreciar as migalhas do seu tempo que ele concedia-lhe.

A saber bem que ele não sentia o contacto com a sua pele, que não lhe interessava, que era insensível ao seu toque e à sua presencia.

Teria gostado de fugir, mas como um magnete ele guardava-a perto de si. Teria gostado de voltar a conhecer uma dignidade que tinha perdido, mas ele recusava-se a devolve-la. Ela pertencia-lhe, e só isso importava.

Por outro lado da sala comum, dos olhos, pertencentes a uma figura desfocada, apoiaram-se com violência nela.

Escuridão na escuridão, olhavam-a.

**_5 – Escuridão, esmagada pelo sol_ **

O corredor, frio.

Um cruzamento de passos, dos olhares quase especulares.

A desorientação na cara dela, a espera naquela dele.

Palavras não ditas, que voavam no ar, impercetíveis, mas vivas.

Os lábios de Pansy estavam para mexer-se, para dizer algo, para admitir que talvez a sua dependência tinha-a levado à beira dum abismo, de que queria ser salvada.

Mas não teve o tempo.

Os ombros do rapaz foram atingidos por uma vaga de frio, violento.

“Draco.” murmurou ela, a ir ao seu encontro, com um sorriso melancólico.

E Theodore deslizou novamente na sombra.

Sem um nome, sem uma cara. O lado escondido da lua, obscurecido por o sol de Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
